Blade Force Rebirth of evil
by XBlade1
Summary: a little violence in this part of the saga, and I will put up the sequel later.


In the 20th century, lived a great warrior. His power matched no other. It was

Believed that his source came from a sword. This was no ordinary sword, it had

The power of revealing darkness in souls, and using lightning as his strength.

But one day his power was defeated by a demon with horrible demonic visions.

The sword was sealed away in a stone somewhere with his only mystic animal, a

Dragon by the name of Razor. He must guard the sword until the true heir comes

To claim it. 

Before he died, he trained one fighter, but that fighter disappeared without a

Trace. The true heir to the sword would come in the 21st century, with

Astonishing power; it was said that the heir would perhaps be the forgotten son of

The legendary fighter, or the oldest one, with evil in heart.

The race will begin once the forgotten son realizes his destiny...

Blade Force:

The return of evil!

The small boy walked home from school with his older brother.

James: hey Trey, whatever happened to our father?

Trey: uh, he died before you were born, I don't really remember...

James: ok. 

They notice there is someone in their house.

James: hey bro! Someone is in our house!

Trey: duck down, now. And we'll sneak up on em.

They duck down, and realize it was someone around their 20's.

And Trey was only 15, while James was 13.

James: *sneaks up to the guy and hits him in the head with a rock* hey stupid,

Over here! 

Trey: *hits the guy with a metal pole, and puts him on the ground* hey dude,

Why were you in our house?

Dude: he, your little brother, needs to come with me to fulfill his destiny.

James: what the heck are you smoking'?

Trey: if he goes, I go.

Dude: my name is Chrono, I was sent here to pick him up and search for the

Legendary, Sword of Light.

James: ok, let's go!

They set off to find the Sword of Light.... Finding nothing to start. 

Chrono: nothing, let's go back to the base.

James: base?

Trey: ok, where is it?

Chrono: the question is, where is not at?

They walked 2 miles and Chrono seemed to be leading them nowhere.

James: are we there yet?

Trey: I don't think we are, we're in the middle of nowhere!

Chrono: we're here! *Pulls out a remote, presses a button, and the ground opens

Up a little* Jump in. *jumps down the hole*

James: ok, but when we get down there, I want a burger. *Jumps down*

Trey: all right, hold on. *Jumps down*

They land in the base, and meet some new friends.

Sycho: welcome back Chrono. Who are your friends?

Chrono: this is James Blade, and Trey Blade.

Sycho: BLADE! Sir, welcome back!

James: what are you talking about?

Sycho: tell me what you know about your father.

James: he was a great fighter and loved my bro and me very much.

Sycho: yes, that and he was my father as well, he has left you his power and

Spirit, and the right to be the leader of the Blade Force! First you must find the

Sword of Light. Which is located near here.

James: so now I guess I'm Blade. So let's go!

Sycho: ah, and we must not run into this demon that haunts this place.

Blade: ok; now we go.....

Sycho lead them into a part of a forest they had not seen before. Blade saw the sword and rose to claim it.

Sycho: Blade, there it is. Just go up and pull it out.

Blade: ok, *goes up and takes out the sword*

Trey: hey! I want one.....

Sycho: and who are you? I've never heard of you?

Trey: I'm Trey! Blade's brother!

Sycho: nope, doesn't ring a bell.

Trey: oh well, I just want to be known. I'm going for a walk.

Blade: ok, seeya later bro!

As Trey walked through the woods, he noticed no animals were near there.

He then remembered about that demon Sycho talked about. Just then, a shadow flew right by him really fast.

Trey: Whoa! Who or what is that?

shadow: Trey Xavier Blade, I am a great giver. I shall give you one wish, but for a price.

Trey: what kind of price?

shadow: you become get a chance to beat your brother, and its for your little bitty soul.

Trey: don't I need that?

shadow: no, you don't. FYI: I am not a bad demon.

Trey: I don't totally trust you, but ok. What could hurt?

shadow: heh, you have no idea! 

Just then the "good" demon changed Trey's appearance, his power, and his heart! It turned him completely evil!

shadow: your new name is now Astro!

Astro: lets find my bro and kill him!

Back at the Blade Force H.Q.

Blade: what do you guys do for fun around here?

Sycho: anything you want!

Blade: cool! But where is Trey?

Chrono comes in through the door of the lounge.

Chrono: I have created a type of power combining method!

Blade: what is it?

Chrono: I'm glad you asked that dear boy. It is called Fuzion!

Sycho: I thought that was only a myth?

Chrono: ok, now we just need to test it.

Astro comes charging through the main door.

Astro: Blade! where are you? *kills a recruit*

Sycho: we have an intruder! 

Everybody has to yell because of the sirens.

Blade: he killed one of our recruits!

Chrono: how do you know?

Blade: I don't know, I can just sense it.

Astro: Blade! *appears in front of Chrono*

Chrono: Trey?

Astro: yes, that was I. *kills Chrono with one punch*

Sycho: Blade! we have to use the Fuzion!

Blade: not now, he would destroy us, we wouldn't have enough time to counteract!

Sycho: your right! lets just fight him!

Sirens stop.

Blade: what just happened?

Sycho: I don't know, but we better move!

Blade and Sycho leave the facility just before it explodes.

They land in the suburbs of Tacoma, WA. They find themselves caught on a roof.

Blade: where are we? *in pain*

Sycho: I think we're on a roof.

Blade: lets knock on the door to see if we may use the phone.

Sycho: and call whom?

Blade: the hospital, or maybe we could just get a drink of water?

They knock on the door, and get a drink of water. Blade notices that the son, was the same age as them. Plus he had some power in him.

Blade: hey dude. What's your name?

kid: my name is Snyc.

Sycho: so have you ever used a sword before?

Snyc: yes, actually I have one right here. *gets his sword*

Blade: what kind is it?

Snyc: it is he Ice Katana.

Sycho: THE ICE KATANA!?!?

Blade: what is so special about it?

Sycho: it is another sword left behind by an original member of the Blade Force. His code name was Ice Pyc.

Snyc: that's my father.

Blade: well then I guess you are a rightful member of the Blade Force.

Snyc: and who are you?

Blade: I am James Joseph Blade, the son of Kouru Xavier Blade, and now the leader of the Blade Force!

Snyc: oh, so can I go with you guys?

Blade: uh, sure. We need to train a bit to defeat my brother, Astro.

Snyc: I can help you there. See, we here have a secret training room that will increase the gravity.

Sycho: perfect! lets see it.

Snyc takes them to his secret training area.

Snyc: behold! The Gravitation Chamber!*turns it up to 50,000,000 times normal gravity*

This is what I train under.

Sycho: me too! Wanna Spar?

Blade: are you sure I can even stand in that?

Sycho: yes, very sure.

Blade: ok. *steps in and it feels like normal gravity* Are you sure its on?

Sycho: there is no way you could do that!

Snyc: ok, then lets turn it up a notch! *turns it up to 100,000,000 times normal gravity*

Blade: still is normal to me.

Sycho and Snyc: THERE IS NO WAY! *both stuck to the floor*

Blade: ok. *turns it back to50,000,000 times normal gravity*

Sycho: we might have enough power to win this after all!

Snyc: so lets head back to suit up, I can see you guys need a new suit.

Blade: you're right, we could use some new armor. Ours is all torn up.

They head back to Snyc's house, and get some new armor, clothes, some food, and sharpened they're swords. From there, they set off to where the old base was.

Snyc: so what does this guy look like?

Blade: well, at first he had long spiky black hair and was about as tall as a 15 year old should be, but then he turned evil and had long spiky silver hair with black armor that looked like ours. 

Snyc: ok, that over there is he then.

Blade and Sycho: WHAT?

Blade: ready guys?

Snyc: yeah.

Sycho: yes.

Astro came flying by shooting energy blasts out of his palms, and missing every time.

Astro: come get me, if you can!

Blade: your mine! *chases after Astro in the air fighting, shooting energy, and using they're swords but Astro knocks Blade to the ground.*

Sycho: my turn! *also chases after him but on the ground, they zip by, punch, kick, slice, and shoot energy, and Astro knocks Sycho away.*

Snyc: ok, I'm next! *jumps at Astro slicing him with his Ice Katana, but barely manages to freeze him, even that wasn't enough to stop him. Snyc gets knocked unconscious.*

Blade: grrrrr. *he gets so mad that blades start to come through his skin at the knuckles, knees, forearms, and 2 at the beginning of his forehead.* Astro! I'm gonna slice you up!

*Teleports to him, slices his cheek, cuts his arms, and teleports back, but trips and falls under rocks where Sycho is.*

Blade: ow, Sycho! You still awake?

Sycho: barely, but I think I can manage.

Blade: hey Snyc! *no response*

Sycho: lets do that Fuzion thing now!

Blade: just what I was thinking! *prepares for combining*

Sycho and Blade: Fu-Zion!!! *both merge to become SyBlade the Psychic- Thunder warrior*

SyBlade: ok, Astro, are you ready?

Astro: ready for what? You to try and stop me like those pathetic fools did!

SyBlade: yes, actually that is my plan. Because I am 2 of those pathetic fools. We merged.

Astro: that's not possible!

SyBlade: oh but it is! Now you shall feel the wrath of the Blade Force! *jumps up, SyBlade attacks 

Astro so hard and so fast that Astro can't even think. But SyBlade's time is cut short when Astro uses his Mind Split attack that de-merges SyBlade back into Blade and Sycho.*

Astro: see, not even SyBlade could stop me! Now Blade will die!

Blade: *thinks about all his friends and somehow family members were killed by Astro, and transfers that into energy* Astro, your reign ends here and now! *powers up to where he is stronger than SyBlade was. That is called Rage.* Dynamic Thunder Strike! *a giant Lightning bolt strikes Astro with explosive force, and all Blade's energy was focused into that attack sending Astro to another dimension.*

Astro: NO!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!! *he disintegrates and one giant orb remains and it floats down to where the old base was.*

The orb fell straight through into the base, restoring it and bringing back all those lost from Astro. Blade then became the most respected leader of Blade Force history and started a meeting right away. 

Blade: I am so glad to see you all back to life! It brings me great pleasure to inform all of you that there is an all you can eat buffet and that Snyc Icejin and Joseph Sycho are hereby known as the Vice leaders of this family! Now you may eat!

other recruits: he is a little young, but is a great leader! especially because he gets the right food!

Sycho and Snyc, had become the greatest fighters after that confrontation with Astro, Snyc had snuck away after being defeated to aid Blade secretly in gaining his rage. But, they were still no match for our hero Blade! Which is putting flowers on his mother's, father's, and brother's gravestones.

Blade: may peace finally come for all of you......

Then voices were heard after Blade left.

Kouru: you have done well, my son....

Blade's mom: yes, I'm proud of you.....

Trey: wait till' next time, bro! *in good voice*

*end credits* 


End file.
